Sand Dunes
by lilyevans46
Summary: A conversation between Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley on the sand dunes behind shell cottage.


Teddy Lupin tilted his head to the left and glanced at the setting sun that looked as if it was going to fall off the end of the ocean. He was sat, cross legged, on the sand dunes behind his best friend's house, looking out over the beach and the glimmering sea.

"Hey, Lupin."

Teddy turned and smiled as a figure approached him, her silhouette lighting up in the late evening sunshine.

"Weasley."

He acknowledged her with a nod and Vic smiled, sitting beside him. She smelled faintly of coconut sun-cream. Her blonde hair was falling in damp waves down her back from swimming earlier and she was wearing a pink blouse with a pair of incredibly tight white denim shorts.

"Can you even breathe in those?"

"What?"

"Those shorts."

"Go and crawl under a bus, dickhead."

Teddy laughed as she stuck her fingers up before resting her head happily on his shoulder. The air was filled with the scent of her father's barbeque and they were close enough to hear the music but not the drunken voices. Absentmindedly, Victoire flicked the dragon tattooed on Teddy's hip and its tail flicked upwards.

"Did it hurt?"

Teddy smiled "You ask me this all the time. Yes. It was also bloody expensive."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"Enough. Besides, I was older than you when I got this."

"Yes, but you were fifteen when you got the writing on your wrist, and I'm sixteen..."

"Shush Vicky."

"Sorry Teddy bear."

The Smiths, The Beatles, The Weird Sisters and, Louis' favourite, 3OH!3 were playing in the background, muted by the sound of waves crashing onto damp sand and wind disturbing the sand dunes.

A girl walked onto the beach and, despite the hair colour and length, Dominique's silhouette could easily be mistaken for her sister's. Her shorts were even shorter than Victoire's and her hair, cut into a sleek brown bob, was blowing slightly.

Victoire gestured with her head as a second figure emerged, this time in baggy, ripped up jeans and a t-shirt. The boy, recognisable as Oliver Wood's oldest son, walked over to Dominique, grabbed her hand and span her around so they were facing each other: their noses centimetres apart.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Teddy asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Nah – he doesn't have the balls...oh."

"Oh."

Christopher Wood had brought his face down on Dominique's and was kissing her with more force than was absolutely necessary. Vic half expected her sister to slap him, but she didn't; Instead, she, somehow, mustered enough force to knock him over and so they were rolling around on the sand with their bodies intertwined.

"Oh bloody hell, Dom..." Teddy grimaced and Victoire laughed.

"You can tell she's my sister."

"You can tell she's half French."

"I'm half French."

Teddy raised a pierced eyebrow "Exactly."

Victoire smiled slightly and rubbed her hands together "I'm cold."

"Do you want me to start a fire? Seeing as you're too young."

"Please."

"Shame."

Victoire groaned "Don't be a moron."

Teddy laughed "Can't help it."

"Theodore, light me a fire."

Teddy laughed, hitting her arm "You did not just call me Theodore."

Vic shrugged, happily "Looks like I did."

He smiled and their arms brushed slightly "Do you want my jacket?"

"That depends on whether or not you're actually going to give it to me."

Teddy grinned, passing her the turquoise jacket that had been resting on his knee.

"Thanks."

"That's ok."

They sat there and watched the sun set, before trudging off back home. It wasn't a particularly eventful evening, but memories like that were what made them such good friends. They argued, they fought and they teased each other...but that was what made them _Teddy and Victoire._ Without the memories, arguments and laughter, how on earth would everybody in their family tease them about being in love with each other?

After all, they both knew it was just a matter of time before both their families were proved absolutely, one hundred percent, correct.


End file.
